


Silas

by LuckyHELPful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I rushed the ending, Malia deserved better, Malia is too good a friend, Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, She really is antistydia, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles shame on you, Werecoyote Malia Tate, kinda proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyHELPful/pseuds/LuckyHELPful
Summary: Green. Is the first word the comes to her mind, his eyes are green. She has to blink as flashes of the woods in beacon hills dance through her head. His eyes are the same green as the trees and the grass she spend so much time in. Eight years to be exact, it's almost enough to make her turn around.





	Silas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentscoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/gifts).



> Dedicated to Aimee enjoy your suprise

Malia signaled the bartender to bring her another drink, though she wasn't quite sure what her body was consuming in the first place. She had simply walked into the bar and asked the bartender to bring her whatever dark hard liquor would have the biggest effect. Honestly, it was a stupid request weres can't get drunk, but she liked the taste and was currently working her way through drink number five, so why stop now?

Malia's mind drifted to her turned over the phone she had put on silent. And how her hightailing it out of beacon hills right after she finished summer school was the reason for it.

If she's being truthful the brunette figured she has at least forty-eight hours before anyone noticed. But that all went out the window when Scott called.

She had been on the road for about twelve hours before his number appeared replacing her home screen. The true alphas voice coming through the car speaker asking her if she wanted to hang out over the weekend because he had finally gotten some free time. Of course, her answer was no considering she was nowhere near home, she simply replied "Can't I'm kinda traveling right now.'' Scott being the caring person he is asked her where she was heading and proceeded to flip his lid when she replied with an "I don't know" and a shrug. Even though he couldn't see her it was a force of habit, so was ignoring a problem until it went away which is why she hung up on him midway through his freak out. And ignored his seven other calls, which she should have did with Lydia's call. If the werecoyote hadn't answered she wouldn't be in this dingy bar in the first place. But she did and was blasted with concern and questions from not one but two people.

He was with her. They were together.

And she almost swerved her car into the other lane at the sound of his voice.

"Malia where are you? Scott said you told him you were traveling and wouldn't tell him where."

"Malia, are you traveling alone?"

"Malia, does your dad know where you? Or that you left"

"Does my dad know?"

"Why would your dad know Stiles?"

"Because they are still pretty close ever since the whole we found you in the woods business. They have dinner like every Saturday." 

"Oh-oka-"

Malia interrupts the conversing couple who seem to have forgotten she was on the line, "couple" she's pretty sure calling them that, will never stop making her feel sick to her stomach.

"Look I just needed a break, too many bad memories not enough good ones. I'll be back soon besides you are both out of state at college and Scott's got so much school work he'll barely notice I'm gone. We don't even hang out much anyway, I'll be back eventually I've gotta go bye guys I love you....both of you." 

Placing her phone on silent soon after the phone call ended she began her search for a bar. Which ended up being a place called alcool. She was sure it was some foreign language but she couldn't be bothered to care. Not when her ex had driven seven hours and thirty-eight minutes (maybe she looked up the distance between their colleges so what) from his college to see his girlfriend, her best friend.

Malia knew she couldn't blame anyone but herself, Lydia had asked her multiple times if she was okay with the pair getting together. She should've said no, should have told her friend that seeing them together tore at her heart. Explained to her that she was still so in love with Stiles, that sleeping with him made her feel warm and she missed that feeling. But Malia had seen the way her ex looked at the banshee, the same way he used to look at her. And despite every bone in her body to telling her, to be honest, she lied. Stiles deserved to be happy, all of them did. So she told Lydia it was fine every time she asked, it was fine watching them hold hands and kiss. It was fine watching Lydia climb out of that ratted blue jeep in one of his shirts, showing signs she had clearly spent the night.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she surveyed the room, the bar wasn't exactly crowded. Nor did anything stick out, save for the guy in the booth who seemed to be staring at her with no shame. If anything her noticing him seemed to make him look harder. As if he was tracing the details of her face, studying her. She turns her attention to the drink the bartender must have brought her when she was spaced out and tips it back with ease. Malia ignores the after burn in favor of leaving her barstool and making her way over to the man who's been watching her. 

Green. Is the first word the comes to her mind, his eyes are green. She has to blink as flashes of the woods in beacon hills dance through her head. His eyes are the same green as the trees and the grass she spend so much time in. Eight years to be exact, it's almost enough to make her turn around. To go back to her seat on the bar stool and continue sulking. Because for the first time since she entered the bar she's thinking about her actions.  What her next move should be, Malia is startled like a deer in headlights. She doesn't wanna feel like a deer. She's a werecoyote, a predator and a guy isn't gonna make her feel vulnerable. Not again.

"If you're gonna stare the least you can do is buy me a drink." 

It's the best she can muster up, as  
she sits down on in the beat up cushion seat across from him. "Bartender." The man behind the counter looked up at her, seeing that she has moved places. "The same thing I just had please, but put this drink and the next few on his tab."

The bartender looks for confirmation from the green eyes in front of her. "Give the lady whatever she ask for." There's a hint of cockiness to the bored tone of his voice.  

"So you've botten me a drink and stared at me long enough for me to consider you a stalker. I think its only fair we learn each others names I'm Malia." She catches his attention once again as she reaches her hand out for him to shake. His hand meets hers and she swear to god that she's never felt so much power before. Just shaking his hand is enough to make her eyes go blue. Silas can't help but smile as she pulls back her, face full of fear and worry. "Nice to meet you Malia I'm Silas and you are exactly who I've been looking for."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated.


End file.
